The field of the invention is containers, and the invention relates more particularly to containers of the type used for granulated solids such as laundry detergent.
For many uses, the same predetermined amount of a granulated solid is used each time the container is used. For instance, for a laundry detergent, a volume such as one cup is frequently used. Typically, the measuring operation requires the use of a separate cup, and often the amount poured into the cup exceeds the amount of the cup resulting in spillage. Also, the cup is easily mislaid, making measuring a matter of guesswork.
Applicant has provided one design to accomplish this result in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,857. The filling of such container, however, required that the entire top be openable. Such design would not be practical for a blow molded container. Blow molded, plastic containers are low in cost, light in weight and attractive in appearance.